Conventional luggage trolleys have several drawbacks. A first drawback is that a traveler must either bring a trolley with him, or rely on a trolley being available when he needs one.
A second drawback is that a conventional trolley does not enable the traveler to lift his luggage. Often a traveler wants to put in item into his luggage or remove an item from his luggage when the luggage is on a trolley, and there is no way to do so other than to either bend down to reach the luggage, or lift the luggage from the trolley onto an elevated surface. Similarly, the traveler may be packing or unpacking his luggage while it is placed on an elevated surface, and there is no way to close the luggage and stand it on its wheels other than to lift the luggage from the elevated surface and lower it to the floor.
A third drawback is that conventional luggage, when dragged on its wheels by a traveler, leans towards the traveler and the traveler must bear some of the weight of the luggage.
A fourth drawback is that conventional luggage is pulled behind a traveler, and the traveler cannot see if the luggage collides with another traveler or an obstacle.